amour manipulable
by luce1999
Summary: Lorsque Tom se rends compte que Draco ne parle pas uniquement à lui de façon sincère, il se rends compte qu'il l'aime. Cependant cette amour qu'il lui porte n'est connu que de lui même, il fera en sorte de détruire l'amour que Draco et Harry se porte pour avoir Draco pour lui.


**Comme toujours, je ne peux que remercier le sushi qui me sert éventuellement d'amie, elle m'est d'un grand soutiens, mine de rien elle sert quand même !**

 _ **ceci est un one-shot qui ne tient pas compte des tomes, Tom Jedusor ( riddle, voldemort...) est étudiant en même tant qu'Harry etc.**_

 _Pardonnez moi pour les erreurs d'orthographe, ce n'est pas mon point fort..._

* * *

Tom Jedusor regardait discrètement le jeune Draco Malefoy un peu plus loin à la table. Si il n'y avais pas eu tout ces gens, il serait allé lui parler mais malheureusement pour le serpentard, il ne pouvait pas encore. Tom devait attendre que le monde parte pour parler vraiment avec le blond. En public leurs discussion étaient toujours des plus neutre. Ce n'était que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls que les grands débats et les confrontations prenaient place. Jedusor adorait ça, jamais le blond ne se laissait faire et même si le serpentard de septième année gagnait souvent les débats, la confrontation en valait toujours la peine et n'était jamais futile.

Draco partit de la table accompagnait de ses deux plus proche amis à savoir Blaise et Pansy, tout les trois étaient en sixième année et étaient amis depuis l'enfance, avec le temps ils étaient devenu inséparable. Tout les trois eurent un soupire en voyant Crabble et Goyle se lever pour les suivre. Les deux brutes prenaient toujours soin de rester à quelques pas d'eux, mais dès qu'il y avait une provocation des gryffondors ou de quelques serdaigles un peu amer, les deux idiots se montraient menaçant.

Les provocations des gryffondors s'étaient faites plus brutale à partir de leurs cinquième année et depuis Tom avait ordonné aux deux amis de coller l'autre groupe d'amis et en particulier l'héritier Malefoy. C'était grâce à cette ordre que jamais les trois serpentard n'avaient eu a lever leurs baguette contre d'autres élèves si ce n'est le groupe de Potter, mais c'était plus un jeu, une parade, pour les deux groupes qu'un réel combat.

Tom se promenait dans les couloirs à la recherche de son cadet, son visage était froid mais il prenait tout de même le temps de jouer de son charme en répondant au salut que lui faisaient les autres élèves, bien que toujours distant Tom montrait toujours une politesse plus ou moins cordial envers les gens. Il était un préfet en chef modèle.

C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'il trouva celui qu'il cherchait, malheureusement pour lui, le blond était déjà en présence d'une autre personne qu'il n'arrivait pas a discerner. Tom profita de ne pas s'être fait remarquer pour écouter la discussion qu'avait le blond.

Plus les deux adolescents parlaient et plus Tom était agaçait, Draco parlait à l'autre élève comme il lui parlait à lui lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Cela énervait le serpentard qui avait cru avoir un statut privilégié. Tom aimait plus que tout être unique et le fait est que devant ses yeux il y avait un concurrent. Il s'était attaché à Draco avec le temps et il refusait de se faire voler sa place, Tom devait être le seul avec qui Draco parlait réellement.

Quelque part, le serpentard en voulait aussi au blond mais il préférait préserver leur relation qui était son seul divertisement intéressant en dehors du pouvoir, à la place il se mit a vouer une haine sans nom envers la voix d'un adolescent qu'il allait se faire le plaisir de retrouver. Sans bruit le préfet quitta les lieux et abandonna l'idée de voir le blond pour cette soirée, il serait bien trop énerver et n'arriverait pas à se contrôler.

Le serpentard alla directement dans les appartements privé qu'il occupé en tant que préfet en chef. A la base, l'appartement était fait pour les deux préfets en chef mais il avait convaincu son homologue de rester dans son dortoir de serdaigle. Il avait aménager la chambre d'Andrew en un petit laboratoire à potion et c'est là qu'il se rendit pour brasser une potion complexe mais qui lui occuperait l'esprit.

Le lendemain matin, Tom Jedusor était totalement calme intérieurement et comme toujours un visage parfaitement neutre était en place avec des yeux légèrement trop froid pour un adolescent. Il prit un petit déjeuner assez rapide avant de quitter la table des serpentards. Sa journée se passa assez normalement en somme mais il gardait à l'esprit le fait qu'il devrait trouver rapidement avec qui le blond discuté.

Le soir même il rencontra Draco pendant qu'ils faisaient l'une de leurs nombreuses rondes de préfets. Il en profita pour discuter avec lui. Draco adressa l'un de ses rares vrai rire à son aîné qui n'en fut pas peu fière intérieurement. Le rire de l'héritier était agréable, il était discret mais surtout il sincère.

Il ne fallut que quelques jours à Jedusor pour trouver l'identité de son ennemi à savoir Harry Potter. Il en fut agacé. Tout comme avec lui, Draco se cachait. Mais surtout Potter était un rival de taille, en plus de leurs discussions, il possédait un certains charisme bien que différent du sien et tout comme lui il était beau. La famille Potter était aussi célèbre et l'argent ne manquait pas.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Tom se rendit compte qu'il pouvait perdre l'intêret de quelqu'un et c'est aussi la première fois qu'il se rendait compte que quelqu'un comptait pour lui. Draco comptait. Soudain l'adolescent eut un sourire mauvais alors qu'il pensait au meilleurs moyen de rendre dépendant Draco de lui. Cela commencé par éliminer la concurence.

Le serpentard ne mit que quelques jours de plus pour s'informer sur le gryffondor, malheureusement pour lui rien de très flagrant n'était apparut. Potter semblait être un élève sans histoire si ce n'est quelques infractions au réglement sans réel importance dans son cas. Le préfert appris qu'il vivait encore chez ses parents, mais encore rien d'étonnant vue qu'il n'avait même pas encore quitté l'école. Potter était un sang-mêlé mais encore une fois cela ne servirait à rien contre lui, il le revendiqué sans honte ni fierté et Draco devait forcément être au courant.

L'adolescent de 17 ans se sentit tout de suite frustré, il devait trouver les faiblesses de son ennemi au plus vite, il avait pensé a utiliser sa propre maison contre lui mais encore une fois il doutait que cela marche. Les gryffondors seraient peut-être amer un petit temps si ils apprenaient que leur fidèle camarade fréquenté un serpent mais pas assez longtemps et les serpentards eux seraient remonté contre le blond. Ce plan ne pouvait donc pas être mit à execution. Mais il allait trouver, le serpentard trouverait bien un moyen d'éloigner la vermine de Draco ainsi il retrouverait l'exclusivité auprès du Malefoy.

Le matin il profita du fait qu'il soit assez tôt pour sortir dans la salle commune des serpentards, il retrouva sans surprise Draco qui lisait un livre sans se préocuper de son environement. Le blond était légérement affalé sur le canapé en face du feu et l'aîné en profita pour l'observer un peu avant de le rejoindre. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis juste à côté de lui que l'adolescent leva son regard vers lui.

-Oh bonjour Tom. Dit il après avoir jeté un regard à la pièce, vérifiant ainsi qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

-Bonjour. Comment vas tu ? Demanda le serpentard en prenant le livre des mains de son cadet pour en lire le titre.

-Bien. Et toi ? L'élève repris son livre alors que le brun souriait comme pour approuver son choix de lecture.

-Comme d'habitude, l'ennui me tiraille mais je suis en ta compagnie en ce beau matin alors cela devrait aller. Dit le serpentard avec un léger ton moqueur qui n'échappa pas au plus jeune.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, répondit le plus jeune en levant les yeux montrant qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'une blague en feignant l'exasperation. J'ai appris que tu te renseigné sur Potter. Directement l'atmosphère de salle sembla plus electrique. Le regard bleu de Tom rencontra le regard argent de Draco.

-En effet, c'est ce que j'ai fait ces deux dernier jours. Dit avec calme le brun son regard toujours encré dans celui du Malefoy. Après quelques secondes, le blond lui demanda la raison pour laquelle il se renseignait sur le gryffondor. Tom eut un léger sourire en voyant la crispation que cacher sans grand succès le blond face à lui.

-Simplement l'ennui. De plus il est le symbole de gryffondor, je me cherche un adversaire le plus digne possible de ma personne, juste de quoi m'occuper. Souffla t-il avec une lueur dangeureuse dans le regard que perçut Draco qui décida de ne pas s'avancer plus sur le sujet. Il savait après tout à quel point le serpentard pouvait être dangeureux et jouer contre lui n'était pas dans les projets du blond qui préférer rester dans son entourage lointain comme il se plaisait à le croire malgrès les discutions tout sauf impersonnels qu'il avait avec l'aîné. Au final Draco savait qu'il l'un des rares voir le seul que le brun pouvait réellement aprécier.

Les deux élèves parlèrent donc de choses différentes, ils débatirent quelques instants sur les gobelins et leurs implications dans le monde sorciers avant de parler de choses les concernant un peu plus actuellement à savoir l'éducation scolaire au sein de Poudlard. L'héritier de serpentard prit un plaisir immense en regardant le blond se passionner et s'emportait dans la discution, le garçon ne masqué plus ses mots en sa présence et libéré sa pensée, c'était intéressant et l'homme aurait put parler bien plus longtemps avec le plus jeune mais le temps ne jouait tout simplement pas en leur faveur car les élèves allaient bientôt se réveiller. Le préfet se releva donc et avant de quitter le blond, il déposa délicatement et rapidement ses lèvres sur la main qu'il avait saisit du blond, le baise main dura à peine quelques secondes que le serpentard quitta les lieux sans même se retourné, un sourire au lèvres.

Draco quant à lui, était troublé par se geste, ne comprenant pourquoi lui avait-il fait un baise main, il était un homme et de plus le brun n'avait jamais engagé ce genre de geste envers lui, aucun geste physique en fait, cela fit naître un froncement de sourcils chez le blond qui repris tout de fois un visage neutre en entendant des personnes arriver.

La journée passa rapidement pour les élèves, cependant le comportement de Jedusor porta sur les nerfs de Draco, chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, une lueur d'agacement se faisait sentir chez le malefoy et l'amusement de Tom n'en fut que plus grand entrainant encore plus d'agacement chez le plus jeune car il s'en rendait bien compte.

Au final, ce n'est que peu après le couvre feu, que le blond se calma, en effet pendant sa ronde de préfet, le serpentard eu la surprise de croiser Harry qui normalement n'y était pas autorisé mais cela n'importa au blond qui se contenta de la présence de son ami et de leurs nombreuses discussion pour se détendre. Il oublia le geste qu'avait eu Jedusor pour lui. Pendant qu'ils finisait la ronde avec le serpentard, Harry lui demanda si il avait pu se renseigner sur le soudain intérêt de Jedusor pour lui.

-Il cherche un adversaire, un truc du genre. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai pu avoir comme information... Dit le préfet. Tu devrais faire attention Harry, si Jedusor te trouve à son goût tu risque de passé une année difficile. Le prévint l'adolescent en ne récoltant de sa mise en garde qu'un sourire du gryffondor pret à relever le défi au plus grand damne du blond. Ils changèrent ensuite de sujet, et au final en vinrent même à rire. Soudainement un toussotement tout à fait contrôlé les interrompu.

-Mr Potter, vous devriez être dans votre dortoir. Fit avec un ton mielleux Jedusor. Quant à toi Malefoy tu dois faire ta ronde pas accompagner un gryffondor dans sa méprise du réglement. Dit il avec un ton sevère que Draco l'avait peu entendu utiliser. Un ton a glacer le sang selon le blond, à la fois autoritaire et méprisant.

-Désolé, cela ne se reproduira pas. Lui répondit Harry en lui jetant un grand sourire alors que Draco palisait devant l'agacement évident du septième année.

-Bon c'est pas que je suis fatigué mais en fait si. Désolé d'avoir dérogé au réglement ! Le gryffondor s'en alla avec un pas pressant. Laissant les deux serpentards s'affronter du regard. Le brun demanda au plus petit de le suivre le temps qu'il finisse sa ronde, chose que fit le blond. Cependant chose rare entre eux deux, aucun ne parla.

Alors que le blond allait prendre le chemin de ses dortoirs, Tom le retint et l'emmena dans ses appartements.

-Je pense que nous devrions parler. Dit simplement le plus agé en lui tendant une bière au beure en faisant s'asseoir l'héritier malefoy sur le canapé et en prenant la place juste à côté de lui.

-De quoi veux tu parler? Demanda aussi doucement que possible le jeune Malefoy en évitant son regard.

-De toi, Potter et de ce que tu aurais encore pu me cacher. Ou du moins essayer. Un sourire dangereux accompagner d'une lueur rouge avec le regard froid vinrent éclairer le visage de l'adolescent. La tête baissé de Malefoy ne le lui permis pas voir l'expression qu'arborait Tom en cette instant. La pression dans la pièce était cependant palpable et Draco se tendit immédiatement en constatant cela.

-Eh bien... Potter et moi sommes … amis. On voulait pas que ça se sache. Une amitié gryffondor-serpentard aurait tôt fait de créer un désastre. Répondit le blond. Je...Désolé Tom. C'est la seule chose que je te cache. Dit avec un ton plus ferme le blond.

-Je ne te crois pas, mais nous parleront plus tard de la chose que tu me cache encore. Claqua la voix froide de Jedusor. Vois tu dire que je ne suis pas déçu serait un mensonge mais je dois l'admettre il est un adversaire de taille. Oui Potter sera distrayant. Dit avec haine, amusement et sadisme l'héritier de serpentard, alors que Draco relever la tête pour croiser l'expression effrayante de l'adolescent.

Le blond ne put que se tenir silencieux, trop effrayé par son homologue pour intervenir. Tom changea alors de sujet et ils discutèrent ensemble d'histoire de la magie, bien que l'ambiance fut tendut quelques heures passèrent et le blond se fatigua peu a peu et s'endormit sans même se rendre compte que lui et Tom ne parlaient plus depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Le plus âgé se contenta de déposer son ami dans son lit et d'enlever les chaussures du blond, avant de lui même se mettre en pyjama pour dormir.

Lorsque le lendemain Draco se réveilla, il se sentit un peu perdut mais après quelques minutes, il retrouva un état normal, ses souvenirs lui revenant. Le brun était confortablement assit sur le canapé qu'ils avaient partagé la veille. Ils s'échangèrent quelques mots avant que le serpentard de 6ème année ne s'en aille dans son dortoir pour se laver et se changer.

Le reste de la semaine passa calmement pour les élèves. Draco et Harry se voyaient toujours autant au grand damne de Tom qui maintenant savait que le blond allait voir le gryffondor. Le préfet en chef n'avait pas encore commencé a se montrer ouvertement hostile avec l'ami de Malefoy, mais il avait en toute discrétion débuté son plan.

Il lui avait suffit de parler discrètement et a demi mot avec quelques serpentard pour attiser leur dégout de la famille Potter. Quelques mots et échanges pour attiser peu a peu de la colère et du rejet. Bientôt toute la maison des serpents détesterait le gryffondor. Et tom avait su habillement tirer partit de la haine déjà présente des deux maisons.

Cependant son plan allait bien plus loin, et a défaut de pouvoir directement influencer les gryffondors qui étaient très soudé entre eux, il s'était arrangé pour que les amis de serdaigle et de pouffsoufle du garçon ne lui parle plus. L'adolescent n'était jamais intervenut directement, il était trop malin pour montrer ouvertement qu'il tiré les ficelles pourtant le gryffondor l'avait regardé avec une tel haine qu'il se trouva au final satisfait du jeu, Draco venait de lui donner une proie intéressante sans même le vouloir.

En repensant à Draco, le serpentard se rendit compte que le blond et lui se voyait moins souvent. Et en y repenssant le sang-pur l'éviter. Cela créa en lui un sentiment de colère. Il était hors de question que le blond et lui s'éloigne. Bientôt Potter ne serait plus un problème et alors Draco n'aurait d'autre choix que de se tourner vers lui. Cependant pour cela, Il fallait qu'il réussisse a garder l'héritier sous son emprise.

Tom pensa d'abord a humilier ou frapper l'héritier de la famille Malefoy, il savait que ce serait efficasse mais il savait que le blond avait une certaine fierté et qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Aussi il du écarter ces solutions facile. Le garçon réfléchit quelques instants avant de trouver ce qui irait le mieux. Une simple discution, il ferait se sentir coupable le blond de le délaisser et surtout il lui ferait comprendre que ça ne lui plaisait guerre et que cela créait en lui une colère sourde. Une colère qui faisait qu'il aimé s'en prendre à certaines personne, s'amuser au détriment de la personne qu'il détruirait. Harry étant sa nouvelle 'proie', le blond comprendrait la menace et resterait avec lui. L'héritier de Salazar Serpentard eut un sourire mauvais et heureux en même temps, finalement l'attachement du blond envers son ami allait lui servir contre ce même ami. C'était agaçant et plaisant pour le serpentard, détruire l'attachement qu'ils avait l'un pour l'autre, car il ne laisserait pas les choses allait plus loin qu'un attachement. Cependant le préfet ne voulais pas utiliser cette pression de façon totale, il lui fallait être plus rusé, il fallait que ce soit Harry qui détruise l'affection que lui portait Draco. Le serpentard continuerait de réfléchir sur cette voie, pour le moment il voulait juste un peu la présence du blond à ses côtés.

Le soir même il discuta avec Draco, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre puisque l'adolescent avait blémit et s'était un peu sentit coupable d'avoir délaissé Tom par crainte. Car c'était ce qui avait éloigner le blond de son ami, la crainte. Il avait bien vue que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry ne lui avait pas plus et le côté sombre du brun n'avait plus eut rien d'attrayant ou de rassurant pour le blond, ce côté l'avait éffrayé maintenant qu'il y était confronté.

Durant la semaine, le plan de Tom prit enfin forme, en dehors des gryffondors, Harry était isolé des autres maisons et Draco bien que contraint venait le voir de lui même. Le blond continuait de voir le garçon Potter par contre et cela ne l'arrangeait pas. Cependant comme a chaque problème il y avait une solution.

Quelques semaine plus tard, après avoir fini une potion des plus complexe, il demanda à Ginny Weasley de la suivre dans ses appartement privé. La rousse sauta presque de joie. Tom était vraiment populaire et elle était heureuse qu'il l'ai remarqué, cela pourrait faire réagir serpentard sourit à la fille en l'invitant à s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Vois tu j'ai remarqué que tu aimerais attirer l'attention de Potter. Malheureusement pour toi cela ne sera pas possible. Dit avec un ton légèrement moqueur Tom.

-Quoi?! Pourquoi ?! Demanda avec énervement la rousse, ne s'inquiétant même pas de comment l'information était arrivé jusqu'à Jedusor.

-Ton Potter est gay. Lui dit-il avec un sourire mauvais alors que la gryffondor devint pâle. Cependant je pourrais t'aider si tu me rends un service et que tu fasse preuve de courage. Le sourire de Tom était inquiétant, on aurait put le comparer au diable signant un pacte avec sa victime.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire? Demanda la rousse sans hésitation.

-Lui donner ceci, trois goute tout les jours, dans sa boisson ou la nourriture, je t'en fournirait personnellement dès que tu en aura besoin. L'amortensia est puissante. Il lui tendit une fiole mais l'éloigna de la Weasley lorsqu'elle voulut s'en saisir.

-Que dois je faire pour toi Jedusor? Demanda t-elle avec hargne.

-Fais en sorte qu'il ne veuille plus s'approcher de la personne qu'il voudra aller voir en secret. Et sois maligne si il essaye de te le cacher. Après tout, je pourrais bien révéler que tu drogue le garçon. Alors fais attention, de plus je suis le seul qui te fournira cette potion Weasley. Tom congédia ensuite la gryffondor de ses appartement, une petite heure passa avant que le brun n'ouvre son appartement à Draco.

Le serpentard dût attendre une quinzaine de jours avant que Ginny ne trouve le courage de donner de la potion à Harry. Cependant sa patience fut récompensé. Le brun tourna peu à peu le dos à Draco au profit de la rousse. Et le blond ne fut plus rétissant a venir le voir, au contraire il se voyait plus qu'en temps normal.

Un soir, il fut surpris de le voir en pleure devant ses appartements de préfet. Il se pressa de le faire rentrer et de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

-Ha...Harry ne veut plus... me voir. Déglutis le blond en s'excusant de pleurer, Tom le rassura, il s'en fichait que le blond pleure si cela lui faisait du bien. Le blond continua de lui parler, lui expliquant qu'il pensait qu'Harry et lui aurait put être ensemble, plus tard. Le blond souffrait énormément, et cela ne plu pas au serpentard cependant il était quand même heureux d'être intervenu avant que Draco ne lui soit pris par le gryffondor.

-Potter n'est pas gay Draco. Désolé je ne le connais pas plus que cela mais... ça se voit, je le sens qu'il ne l'est pas. Lui dit-il, les pleures du plus jeune redoublèrent. Tom prit soin de consoler le blond ce soir là et plus tard dans la nuit, les deux adolescents échangèrent leur premier baisé. Tom venait de gagner et il en sourit intérieurement. Potter ne serait plus un problème, il avait détruit l'amour que porté le brun au blond grâce à la minable Weasley, le brun avait détruit son amitié avec le blond et maintenant le blond s'accrocherait à lui pour ne pas sombrer dans la douleur, et dans quelques temps Malefoy l'aimerait vraiment et pour de bon. La patience avait du bon.

* * *

Et voici la fin de ce one-shot. J'aime beaucoup le tom x draco mais il y en a trop peu a mon goût malheureusement. En tout cas j'espère que cela vous aura plu !

Laissez un petit commentaire, que ce soit pour des conseils - mon écriture est loin d'être parfaite et j'en ai conscience - ou juste pour me faire plaisir !

Bye !


End file.
